5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Maruo Nakano
マルオ |romaji=Nakano Maruo |alias= |nickname= |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Black |family=Rena Nakano (wife) † Ichika Nakano (stepdaughter) Nino Nakano (stepdaughter) Miku Nakano (stepdaughter) Yotsuba Nakano (stepdaughter) Itsuki Nakano (stepdaughter) Unnamed father-in-law |occupation=Doctor |affiliation=Unnamed hospital |manga=Chapter 33 (brief) |anime=Episode 6 (voice) |jap voice=Takaya Kuroda |eng voice= }} マルオ|Nakano Maruo}} is the stepfather of the Nakano Quintuplets after Rena Nakano (the Quintuplets' mother) remarried several years before the series begins. He runs a large hospital and he is also a doctor. Although he was introduced as an antagonistic character, later in the manga he has shown to be a caring father who only wants the best for his daughters. Personality Nino Nakano remarks that Maruo always do thing he deems as correct.Manga Chapter 54 (p. 12). He believes in results, which is shown in his decision to hire Fuutarou (the #1 student in the class) and his condition that Fuutarou be fired if his daughters' scores are not satisfactory. This also comes into play into rehiring Fuutarou when he scores third in the country for the national mock exam, and is implied to have been able to score higher had he been in a proper condition to do so. Relationship Ebata Ebata is the Papa Nakano's secretary and occasionally driver. Due to Papa Nakano's lack of time and attention towards his stepdaughters, Ebata is assigned to take care of the quintuplets. Isanari Uesugi Isanari has a relationship with Papa Nakano prior to the beginning of the series. Through Isanari, Fuutarou was able to land the job as the quintuplets' private tutor. It is implied the two have known each other for some time, with Isanari being aware that Maruo does not drink. It was later revealed that Isanari and Maruo were once classmates. Fuutarou Uesugi Despite choosing Fuutarou as the quintuplets' private tutor, Papa Nakano bears a certain hatred toward him. This is implied to have partly came from Fuutarou telling him off following the fight between Nino and Itsuki. He denies Fuutarou and objects him marrying one of his daughters. Despite his treatment and attempts to rid his daughters of Fuutarou, he does admit he is impressed by Fuutarou's resolve and acknowledges his academic performance. He positively notes Fuutaoru's change in attitude towards being the sisters' tutor as opposed to Fuutarou's initial reluctance. During the wedding between Fuutarou and his stepdaughter, Papa Nakano refuses to show up with Fuutarou until Isanari reprimands him. The Nakano Quintuplets While Maruo is not the quintuplets' biological father, he genuinely cares for his stepdaughters, which is shown in his decision to hire Fuutarou Uesugi, the best student in class, as his stepdaughters' tutor, despite disliking him. He also doesn't force his opinions and decisions on the quintuplets. When the quintuplets decide to move out from their residence to live independently, Maruo becomes displeased. Even so, he still considers their thoughts and allows them to do so. Unnamed Father-in-law Quotes * "Ebata, it's such a joyous occasion for all of my daughters to clear their exams. I wonder if I'm smiling? I see. As their father, that's a given." * "It seems that my responsibilities as a parent include listening to my children's selfish wants"Manga Chapter 54 (p. 17). Trivia References |height=200px }} zh-tw:中野丸尾 pl:Maruo Nakano es:Maruo Nakano Category:Male Category:Characters